Kiki Jenkins
miniatur|Kiki Jenkins Kiki Jenkins (* 1976) ist eine mögliche Freundin Niko Bellics aus Grand Theft Auto IV. Man kann sie nach der Mission Blow your Cover, mithin nach der Freischaltung Algonquins, über den Dating-Service love-meet.net unter dem Namen „LawChick“ (dt. Anwaltsmädchen/Juristenpuppe) kontaktieren. Einige Zeit später erhält man eine Rückmail mit einem Terminvorschlag. Sie wohnt in Little Italy in der Feldspar Street und scheint von den pazifischen Inseln zu stammen. Persönlichkeit Sie ist bodenständig und oft deprimiert, wenn sie etwas erzählt. Sie fühlt sich schuldig, weil sie ein privilegiertes Leben führt, und redet oft über ihre Wohltätigkeitsarbeit. Sie hasst Republikaner und arbeitet bei Goldberg, Ligner & Shyster, deren Chef Tom Goldberg von Niko umgebracht wird. Sie ist sehr eifersüchtig und unterstellt Niko, er würde sie wegen „Nutten“ hinten anstellen, auch wenn dem nicht so ist. Tipp: Wenn Niko ihre Anrufe genügend missachtet, wird sie während anderen Dates zur Stalkerin und lauert Niko auf. Kiki mag es eher ruhig, also sollte man während einer Verabredung mit ihr langsam fahren, denn sonst beschwert sie sich. Aktivitäten Diese Aktivitäten macht Kiki am liebsten: * Bowling (sie ist richtig gut) * Comedy-Club * Perestroika * Trinken, zum Beispiel im Lucky Winkles (sie wird ausfällig) Belohnung Ab einem Sympathielevel von 90 Prozent kann sie mit einem Anruf Nikos Fahndungslevel beseitigen. Dieser Service funktioniert teilweise auch in Missionen, aber nicht bei einem Fahndungslevel von vier Sternen oder höher, gleichfalls nicht, wenn das Entkommen wesentliche Missionsaufgabe ist. Den gleichen Service kann man bei Francis McReary freischalten, falls man ihn in der Mission Blood Brothers am Leben lässt. Francis’ Service verliert man nach Beendigung der Story (durch automatische Löschung der Nummer), Kikis jedoch nicht. Kikis Vorlieben Kiki mag es, wenn Niko mit einem der folgenden Wagen vor ihrem Haus hält: Washington, Oracle, Chavos, Dilettante, Marbelle, Presidente, Willard, Sentinel, Banshee, Patriot oder Schafter. Sie hat eine Abneigung gegen protzige Sportwagen wie: Sabre GT, Turismo, Infernus, Coquette und Super GT. Auch wenn man allzu schick gekleidet ist, missfällt ihr das, sie mag es lieber bodenständig, zum Beispiel mit Turnschuhen oder einer simplen Bluejeans. Mit Kleidung von Perseus kann man bei ihr nicht landen. Profil auf love-meet.net miniatur|LawChicks Profilbild Name: LawChick Alter: 32 Ort: Süd-Algonquin Job: Anwältin Sexualität: Hetero Körperbau: Entgegenkommend Über mich: Alleinstehende schwarze Frau sucht Partnerschaft fürs Leben. Ich bin mit meiner Arbeit verheiratet und passe auf meine Klienten auf, daher suche ich einen Mann, der kein Problem hat, die zweite Geige zu spielen. Das heißt nicht, dass ich nichts in eine Partnerschaft investiere. Ich habe so viel Liebe zu geben. Manchmal glaube ich zu platzen, weil ich so viel zu geben habe. Ich suche Freundschaft... Spaß... für immer... Steht auf: Die Bewegung für grüne Energie. Rechte für die Benachteiligten. Sonnenuntergänge. Schokolade. Obdachlosen Suppe ausgeben. Die Armen. Hingabe. Liebe. Ganzheitlichkeit. Organisches Essen. Kaffee aus freiem Handel. Kuscheln. Kommunikation. Ich will einen Mann, für den ich sorgen kann, dem ich helfen kann, das zu bekommen, was ihm unsere Gesellschaft vorenthält. Steht nicht auf: Wie viel mir gegeben wurde. Ich hatte so ein privilegiertes Leben, ich habe so viel, dass ich mich schuldig fühle. Ich möchte einfach etwas zurückgeben. Das versuche ich mit meinem Job und wohltätigen Aktionen. Ich hasse Prestigekäufe und diesen ganzen Yuppiescheißdreck. Lebenslange Haftstrafen für drei Verurteilungen. Richter, die Angeklagten, die Pech hatten, keine Chance geben. Republikaner. Betrüger. Lügner. Heuchler. Usw. usw. usw. Trivia miniatur|Kiki auf dem Cover *Auf dem Cover des Filmes „Nurse Booty“ wurde das Model von Kiki als Hauptdarstellerin abgebildet (siehe Bild).﻿ *Sie beendet ihre SMS grundsätzlich mit dem Kürzel „xoxo“, das für „hugs and kisses“ (dt. etwa Umarmung und Küsschen) steht und oft als Schlussformel verwendet wird. *Einige Passanten ähneln vom Aussehen her Kiki samt ihrem rotem Schal und ihrem schwarzen Mantel. *Es kann manchmal vorkommen, dass wenn Niko mehrere Freundinnen gleichzeitig hat, Niko von Kiki regelrecht gestalkt wird, indem sie bei entsprechenden Dates mit Carmen oder Alexandra ungefragt auftaucht. SMS-Bilder Pic Jenkins 1.png Pic Jenkins 2.png Pic Jenkins 3.png en:Kiki Jenkins es:Kiki Jenkins pl:Kiki Jenkins Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Charaktere Kategorie:Freundinnen Kategorie:Juristen Kategorie:Love-meet-Nutzer